smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remembering Our Fellow Smurfs (Hero Stories)
"Remembering Our Fellow Smurfs" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place 1 year after Hero passed away, and the year that most Smurfs named "The Year Of Death". It also gives Miracle her Papa Smurf's backstory about already being married to another Smurfette, and what happened before her Papa and Mama Smurf got married. The Story It was one year after Hero passed away, and the Smurf Village was now under Mother Smurfette's control, as her husband, Papa Smurf, had also passed away during that same year. The duties in the village were now done by the Smurfettes, as their husbands had too passed away during that same year, and only four Smurfs of Hero's generation remained. Smurfette meanwhile was sitting in her house all by herself drinking a cup of coffee, as her daughter Miracle had married Hefty's son Brutus just a few months ago, and she was getting used to married life. Her goddaughter Saviour was busy with her husband Oracle taking care of their twins, whom she had named after her parents. Smurfette was thinking about how every day and night she slept and woke up in her double bed with no-one to snuggle and wake up with. She looked around the room and there was nothing but silence. She sighed. "I miss my darling, Hero," she said sadly. "I just wish last year never smurfed." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Smurfette called. The door opened, and Miracle and Brutus walked in. Miracle noticed her mother wasn't acting too cheery. "Are you okay, Mama Smurf?" she asked worryingly. "I'm fine, Miracle," Smurfette answered. "I'm just smurfing about your Papa Smurf and the rest of your Uncle Smurfs." "We all miss them, Aunt Smurfette," Brutus said. "Every Smurf wishes last year never smurfed." "I know," Smurfette said. "I was thinking about smurfing flowers on the graves of your Papa Smurf as well as your Uncle Smurfs." "We'll join you, Mama Smurf," Miracle said. Smurfette smiled before she grabbed her cane and headed out of the house, with Miracle and Brutus beside her supporting her all the way. ... Sometime later, Smurfette, Miracle, and Brutus were at the cemetery with a massive bunch of flowers. As they were laying them on the graves, Brutus stared at the statue that was at his Uncle Hero's grave. The statue appeared to have Hero with a Smurfette he had never seen before. "Miracle! Aunt Smurfette! I'm curious about Uncle Hero's statue," Brutus said. "Why?" Miracle asked as she laid flowers on Handy's grave. "Uncle Hero's statue smurfs a Smurfette I've never smurfed before... who is she?" Brutus asked. Miracle came over and had seen her Papa Smurf's statue, and even she was confused as to who the Smurfette was. "Mama Smurf!" Miracle called. "What is it?" Smurfette asked, as she laid flowers on Papa Smurf's grave. "Who is this Smurfette on Papa Smurf's statue?" Miracle asked. "Hold on!" Smurfette said as she grabbed her cane. Miracle noticed her mother was struggling to get to her feet. "Let me help you, Mama Smurf!" Miracle said as she took hold of her mother's hand in order to give her additional walking support. "Me and Papa Smurf have raised you well," Smurfette said before she was brought before the statue. She looked at it and smiled. "That, my young Smurfs, is my best friend Wonder." "Wonder? Who's Wonder?" Miracle asked. "Wonder was a Smurfette who smurfed in our village long before you were smurfed into the world, Miracle," Smurfette said. "She is Saviour's Mama Smurf." "And is Papa Smurf by any chance Saviour's Papa Smurf as well?" Miracle asked. "He is!" Smurfette said. "Long before me and your Papa Smurf got married, your Papa Smurf was already married to her." Miracle's eyes shot open. "Papa Smurf cheated on you?" she asked. "No!" Smurfette said. "Your Papa Smurf could never cheat on me, since Wonder was the first Smurfette he ever married." "Then, how did you and Papa Smurf ever end up getting married? I don't mean to sound rude," Miracle said. "Well, it was around the time me and your Uncle Smurfs were around 500 years old that Wonder had passed away, and this left your Papa Smurf in such a horrible state that he decided to end his life by smurfing himself into the fires of Mount Vesmurfius," Smurfette explained. "Great Smurfs! That's horrible," Miracle said. "What happened next, Aunt Smurfette?" Brutus asked. "Well, luckily me, Saviour, Grandpa Smurf, and Uncle Hawkeye smurfed there as fast as we could smurf in order to stop him from smurfing it. It was also where I told him that I would help him smurf back into the Smurf he once was, and then we were dating for ten years, we got married, and smurfed Miracle five years later." Smurfette said. "Wow!" Miracle said as her mother had finished. "I know, losing someone you love smurfs a heavy toll on a Smurf, as we all smurfed that last year," Smurfette said. "Let's just hope that history doesn't repeat itself," Brutus said. "I sure hope not," Miracle said. "I don't want to lose my Mama Smurf just yet." "When the time smurfs that I do leave this world, let me just smurf that I'm proud of you, Miracle, for everything you've achieved," Smurfette said. "Thank you, Mama Smurf," Miracle said. Smurfette soon looked up at the statue. "Someday, my love, we'll be together again," she said before placing flowers on the grave and bowing her head as a mark of respect, and then headed back to the village. ... Later, as Smurfette was sitting outside Nikolai's Bar, she was joined by both Fergus and Abloec, who was now known as Pastor Joseff, and now wore a long black robe. "My dear Smurfette! You look awful... what's the matter?" Abloec asked. "I just miss our fellow Smurfs, Pastor Joseff," Smurfette answered. "I wish last year never smurfed." "Please, my dear Smurfette, call me Abloec," Abloec said. "I know last year was hard for every Smurf, but just remember that they are with the Almighty now who has given them eternal life, so they are now watching over us." "I just miss my darling Hero," Smurfette said. "I just wish to smurf one last night with him." "I know, lassie, we all miss him, as we do the other Smurfs," Fergus said. "But listen, the laddie smurfed most of his life keeping us safe." "But why did he have to leave me?" Smurfette asked, her voice beginning to break. "It was his time, my dear Smurfette," Abloec said. "He left us because the Almighty was calling for him." "Can you ask your Almighty to smurf him back to me?" Smurfette asked. "I'm afraid the Almighty doesn't smurf that way, my dear Smurfette. Once He smurfs for someone, He doesn't smurf them back." Abloec said. Smurfette put her hands over her eyes and cried. Fergus comforted her by putting his arm over her shoulders. "Come on now, lassie, please don't cry! Hero wouldn't want to see you smurfing like this, now that he's in a smurfier place!" Fergus said comfortingly. Smurfette soon began to cry against Fergus' chest. Fergus could do nothing more than hold her close to comfort her. Abloec began to pray. "Grant unto us, Almighty God, in all time of sore distress, the comfort of the forgiveness of our sins. In time of darkness give us blessed hope, In time of sickness of body give us quiet courage; and when the heart is bowed down, and the soul is very heavy, and life is a burden, and pleasure a weariness, and the sun is too bright, and life too mirthful, then may that Spirit, the Spirit of the Comforter, come upon us, and after our darkness may there be the clear shining of the heavenly light; That so, being uplifted again by Thy mercy, we may pass on through this our mortal life, with quiet courage, patient hope, and unshaken trust, Hoping through Thy loving-kindness and tender mercy, To be delivered from death into the large life of the eternal years. Hear us of Thy mercy, through Jesus Christ our Lord - Amen." Abloec said, praying for Smurfette. "Amen to that," Fergus added as he continued to comfort Smurfette. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Death stories